goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn and Cloe meet the Save-Ums
This is a meeting video by JetixLover. Summary Lynn and Cloe, two new girls who came to the Save-Um Central, meet Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo and B.B. Jammies and decide to join the Save-Ums and become new members. While B.B. Jammies is playing out with the Puffs (including two new ones from the pet shop), the team gives the girls the indigo and green lights (that are similar to Power Coins from the 2017 Power Rangers movie, but unlike them, they glow like neon bracelets) as well as showing them their vehicles, the Super-Ski and the Space-Cycle. However, Hector Heathcote goes to the bar without permission and gets caught by the Save-Ums. As a result, Afterwards, Lynn and Cloe invite the Save-Ums for the Jetix 15th anniversary. Cast *Linda as Lynn *Julie as Cloe *Salli as Jazzi *Kendra as Noodle *Jennifer as Custard *Callie as Ka-Chung *Ivy as Foo *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies *Eric as Hector Heathcote *Alan as Bar Manager *Emma as Reiana Smiley *Kimberly as Luna Minami Transcript *(February 14, 2019) *Lynn: Hey Cloe. *Cloe: What is it Lynn? *Lynn: Since today it's the 15th anniversary of Jetix, we are going to visit the Save-Um Central. *Cloe: I know. Let's go. *the Save-Um Central *Jazzi: Foo, I have some good news. *Foo: What? *Jazzi: I heard that two new girls are coming to visit our central today. And here they are. *and Cloe arrive *Jazzi: Hello, I'm Jazzi, leader of the Save-Ums. Are you Lynn? *Lynn: Yes. My name is Lynn. And this is my best friend, Cloe. *Cloe: Hi, who's that blue angelfish girl with a yellow face? *Jazzi: This is Foo. Foo, meet Lynn and Cloe. *Foo: Hi, Lynn and Cloe. Foo's the name. Nice to meet you. *Lynn: Nice to meet you too Foo. *Cloe: I agree with Lynn. *Custard and Ka-Chung appear *Noodle: Is that Lynn and Cloe, Custard and Ka-Chung? *Custard: Yes. *Ka-Chung: Yes. *Jazzi: Would you like me to introduce my team? *Lynn: Yes we would. *Jazzi: You know me. Jazzi. The smartest beige hound dog is Noodle. *Noodle: Hi. *Jazzi: The coolest purple cat-eared boy with a red face is Custard. *Custard: Hi. *Jazzi: And the toughest brown hippopotamus is Ka-Chung. *Ka-Chung: Hi. *Jazzi: And this is my brother, B.B. Jammies, and the pets, the Puffs. *B.B. Jammies: Hi. *Cloe: Nice to meet you, B.B. Jammies and Puffs. *Jazzi: B.B. Jammies, you can go and play with the Puffs while Lynn, Cloe, the Save-Ums and I talk to each other. *the living room (Progress) *the bar *Hector Heathcote: I would like to have a cocktail please. *Bar Manager: OK, one cocktail coming right up. *Hector Heathcote: Thanks. *Heathcote drinks the cocktail *Hector Heathcote: That was so good! *Save-Ums (except B.B. Jammies) appear holding rainbow lights (with Jazzi holding the blue light, Noodle holding the red right, Custard holding the violet light, Ka-Chung holding the yellow light, Foo holding the orange light, Lynn holding the indigo light and Cloe holding the green light) as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays *Hector Heathcote: (in Homer Simpson's voice) D'oh! (normal voice) It was Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard and Jazzi with two new girls Lynn and Cloe! *Jazzi: Ha ha! We caught you! And you should be ashamed for going to the bar without permission. We have all been looking over for you! *Noodle: Let's go home now! *the Save-Um Central *Jazzi: Hector Heathcote, how dare you go to the bar without permission? You know you can get arrested for that! That's it! You're grounded until Captain Marvel is released in March! *Noodle: This means no computer, no movies, no video games, no YouTube, no Dailymotion, no GoAnimate, no pizza, no soda, no fast food places of any kind, no Cool McCool, no favorite companies and further more! *Custard: And you will be forced to watch all movies and shows that are not made by your favorite companies for the rest of your life! Including ones like A.T.O.M., W.I.T.C.H., Pucca, Ōban Star-Racers, Monster Buster Club, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Get Ed, Yin Yang Yo! and others made by Jetix. *Ka-Chung: As well as video games that are not made by your favorite companies! *Foo: Parks and events that are not made by your favorite companies! *Lynn: Music that are not made by your favorite companies as well as ones that are not gangster, 1950s country and 2000s country! Including ones that are K-Pop. *Cloe: And books that are not made by your favorite companies! *Jazzi: I agree with the other Save-Ums. Now go upstairs to your room while I order the Jetix show DVDs off from Amazon! *Hector: (crying in Bart Simpson's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Trivia *This video is similar to Dylan Priest and Warren Cook Meet The McCarthy Family. However, unlike Dylan Priest's videos, a troublemaker gets sent to the audience. *The scene where the Save-Ums hold rainbow lights is a reference to the Lantern Corps. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Yin Yang Yo! show